


Rainy day

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: A rainy day leads to fluffy pyjamas and fluffy feelings





	Rainy day

“The rain is sure coming down today huh?” Tsugumi said quietly, coming up behind Moca.  
“Mm…I didn’t bring an umbrella,” Moca replied absent-mindedly, staring at the raindrops pelting against the concrete outside.   
“That’s okay, you can share mine,” Tsugumi smiled as she stepped outside and opened up a bright yellow umbrella. Moca stepped outside and under the cover of the umbrella, yellow light shone on both of their faces.   
Smiling, Tsugumi nodded forwards, “shall we head off?”  
“Mm,” Moca replied as she parroted the nod.  
  
The girls began walking slowly in the rain, their legs getting soaked along the way.   
“I think it’s best to stop at my house, it’s too wet,” Moca said thoughtfully, turning to Tsugumi, she received a smile in response,

* * *

Towels hung from the girl’s shoulders as water droplets dripped in rhythm from their hair. They had changed into fluffy pyjamas and sat down with a cup of tea each to warm their hands up. Moca blew on her black tea slightly before taking a sip, “you haven’t stayed the night in a while,” she said quietly.   
“It’s been so hectic lately, but I’m glad I finally get to spend some quality time with you,” Tsugumi smiled warmly.  
  
Resting her head on Moca’s shoulder; the drops from their hair mingled as they ran down on to the towels. Moca smiled to herself and rested her head upon Tsugumi’s as they sat in silence; watching the steam rise from their cups.  
  
“Do you want to play truth or dare?” Moca smiled devilishly as Tsugumi after they’d both finished their drinks.  
“Mm, sure,” Tsugumi shrugged as Moca sat on the floor; beckoning Tsugumi to sit next to her.   
  
“Truth or Dare?” Moca asked Tsugumi instantly.   
“Truth,” Tsugumi smiled nervously.  
“What is your favourite day of the week?” Moca smiled.  
“Uh… Wednesday I suppose. Truth or Dare?” Tsugumi shot back.  
  
Moca tapped her chin and said, “Dare!”.  
“I thought as much, run up and down the stairs 10 times,” Tsugumi replied, raising an eyebrow.   
“Oh come on…that’s just cruel,” Moca sighed before attempting puppy dog eyes to no avail.  
“You picked dare,” Tsugumi shrugged.

* * *

Out of breath, Moca sat back down on the floor, “I need some nice bread now to make up for the energy I just lost!” “  
  
Truth…or Dare?” Moca panted.  
“Truth,” Tsugumi replied again.

“Do you like me?” Moca’s question lingered in the air like a thick veil over the brides or equally, the widower’s face.   
“Yes,” Tsugumi whispered, face looking down. “Truth or Dare,” she continued quietly.  
“Truth,” Moca said surprising Tsugumi.   
“Have you ever loved someone?” Tsugumi said without meeting Moca’s eyes, the air felt heavier to breathe all of a sudden.   
“Yes,” Moca replied turning a shade of red she had never experienced before.  
  
“Truth or…” Moca began before Tsugumi interrupted “DO YOU LOVE ME?” The silence after her explosion deafened both of them. A hundred emotions swirled through their systems like a sugar rush, leaving their hearts racing and their breath short.  
“…Yes,” Moca let the word out like a breath. “Truth or Dare?” she finished.   
It took Tsugumi a moment to catch her breath from the swiftly moving conversation. “Dare,” she replied.  
“…Kiss me,” Moca blurted out after a moment’s hesitation.  
  
The rain suddenly became 10 times louder than before, followed by a clap of thunder, rippling through the night sky. Moca and Tsugumi stared into each other’s eyes for so long they had both forgotten anything or anyone else excited. Tsugumi shuffled closer to Moca and held her breath. A shaky hand brushed her cheek as Moca leaned in and closed her eyes. Tsugumi’s heart was beating so hard she was sure it would explode from inside her chest, yet she decided she couldn’t miss this chance. Closing her eyes, her lips met Moca’s and their kiss melted their fingers into each others. Short breaths and rosy cheeks.  
  
Tsugumi pulled away hesitantly. “Truth or Dare,” she asked Moca as she stayed a mere inch away from her face.   
“Truth,” Moca said opening her eyes slowly to take in all the fine details of Tsugumi’s face.  
“Do you want…to be my girlfriend?” Tsugumi asked as her vision was swimming in Moca’s eyes.  
“…yes,” Moca nodded, almost in shock as to how this situation had unfolded.  
  
“Hey Tsugumi, promise you won’t leave,” Moca said with a painful tinge in her voice.  
Tsugumi wrapped her arms around Moca and pulled her in close. “Moca, I think you complete a part of me I didn’t know was possible. You are more amazing than you will ever know, I promise, I’ll stay with you,” Tsugumi whispered into Moca’s ear; playing gently with strands of her hair that had begun to dry.

* * *

“Where do you think we go from here?” Moca asked as the two laid down side by side in bed under the dim light that cascaded over them from the skylight.   
“I think…it’s okay not to know, you know?” Tsugumi replied honestly. She rolled on to her side and held Moca; nuzzling into her neck.   
“I’m sure as long as you’re around there will always be something to look forward to,” Moca smiled as she planted a gentle kiss on the top of Tsugumi’s head.   
  
A light snoring floated around the room as Moca had drifted off, curled up against Moca after much position switching.   
“Our future is so bright Moca, you can’t see it gleaming yet but soon…everything will be beautiful, I promise you,” Tsugumi whispered as she looked down at Moca’s sleeping face, lightly brushing her finger along Moca’s cheek.   
  
Pulling up the covers, Tsugumi brought Moca in closer and closed her eyes. Listening to the rain patter on the skylight. A smile spread across her lips as she recalled the rain bringing them to this very moment. There is always light after the clouds after all. Drifting off to sleep, Tsugumi breathed a sigh of content as the smell of Moca’s hair drifted past her. Sweet dreams washed over her like fresh air on a calm summer’s day as she slept into the late hours of the morning.


End file.
